


His Guardian

by Hiddlestuck



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Awoken Guardian (Destiny) - Freeform, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlestuck/pseuds/Hiddlestuck
Summary: This is about the character I play on destiny and Variks
Relationships: Female Guardian/Variks (Destiny)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	His Guardian

“You’ve been standing here for quite some time, guardian,” Variks says after a long silent pause. He clicks his tongue three times giving off an insect-like noise. “It makes Variks nervous.” Kara gasps in surprise at the feeling of his hand on her shoulder. 

“Sorry Variks, I was. I wasn’t here thank you.” Variks stares at the awoken female who calls herself Kara and wonders what her purple skin feels like. If Variks could blush he would be doing just that now. “So what jobs do you have me for today?” She asks looking directly at his own eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes not knowing which set of eyes to look at. Variks didn’t know what he was feeling for her. 

“Yes, Guardian. Study the vex today, collect data from them.” His robotic voice hums. Kara nods and starts walking out the door to head into the main parts of Europa where Vex usually are found. “Wait, guardian.” Kara looks back at Variks with a puzzling look on her face. 

“Yes?” She stares at the elinksi unsure of what he wants to say. 

“You are Variks friend, yes?” She nodded back at him and smiled. Variks felt warm inside. He walked closer to her, “trust Variks, yes?” 

Kara pauses, “of course Variks,” she stutters out as he towers over her, pinning her against the wall with his arms. 

“I can’t explain it, guardian, you make Variks feel very warm inside.” One of his fingers brushes a strand of purple hair behind her ear. He watches her blush and envies her for it. 

“I-“ she starts speaking but he puts a finger to her lips. Kara leans on her toes to plant a soft kiss on the outside of his mask, eliciting a purring noise from him. Kara gasps as his lower hands are on her hips, gripping them and pulling her body closer to him. 

“Variks will take care of guardian, yes.” He makes the clicking sound again. “Tell your ghost friend to wait outside, please.” 

Kara nods and her ghost begrudgingly goes outside to wait for her. Variks’ upper hands are on her chest, his hands prying at her armor. Kara helps him and her own hands are pulling at his clothing too. He slides his belts off and his robes drop to the ground as well as her own clothing pooling around her ankles. She can see her breath and she shivers, it was cold on Europa. Kara greedily eyes the loincloth tied around Variks’ waist. The only item of clothing he had left. Variks rips at her undergarments leaving her completely naked in front of him. He purred again while he marveled at her beauty. 

“It’s c-cold here, how do you stand it?” She asks and lets out a small nervous laugh while visibly shivering. 

“I do not feel the cold like you do, for I am not as fleshy as you.” He coos while squeezing her breasts together. “Variks will keep you warm, closer.” Kara was as close as she could be, her naked skin pressed against his body. She felt something hardening against her stomach and she gasped while removing the thin cloth to reveal a tentacle-esque cock. Variks wheezes as her small hand wraps around him, squeezing it lightly as her hand slid down his shaft. She moaned into him as he slid a finger into her wet cunt. 

“Variks,” she panted as he slid two fingers into her, another finger rubbing at her clit. As much as she loved how he was making her feel she still craved for more. “Fuck me Variks, please.” He looked at her curiously before taking a seat and indicating for her to sit on his lap. Kara bit and sucked at the sensitive areas on his neck that were uncovered by machinery. He lifted her up with ease and slid the tip of his cock into her. She whined as she tried to adjust to his size while he slid more of himself in, inch by inch until he was fully in her. She looked into his eyes and nodded, as if giving him permission to continue. Variks tried to go slow but he was too excited while he pumped his cock into her tight cunt. He loved the way her walls squeezed him. She moved in rhythm with him and he made inaudible noises as he cursed in elinski. Variks inhaled her scent in, a usually sweet vanilla and lavender smell was now being mixed with the smells of sex and sweat. She moaned loudly as she rode him but her legs grew weaker and he had to help her again. 

“You are close, yes? Variks can feel your walls squeezing him.” He coos out while his fingers toy at her clit, eliciting sweet mewls to escape her lips. 

“Oh! Variks! Right there!” She groaned and gritted her teeth from the pleasure. Her vision went white as she came, her eyes rolling back. Variks stopped rubbing at her clit but his hands were back on her body again.

“Variks is so very close,” he wheezed out as his cock slapped into her soaking wet cunt. He moaned and made a chattering sound as he came, filling her insides with warm alien spunk. The two of them tried to catch their breath, Variks slid out of her and watched as his cum oozed out of her pretty cunt. She was his now. Variks felt warm and happy as his arms wrapped around her body holding her in his embrace. “You are tired now guardian? Rest here before you head out.” Variks stood and scooped her into his three arms, carrying her to what she assumed was his makeshift bedroom. He set her gently down on the cot and pulled a blanket up. “Yes, rest now guardian.” He cooed and watched her eyelids flutter, he started walking to the door when he felt her small hand on him. 

“Don’t leave Variks, stay with me, keep me warm.” She pleaded with him and he decided to indulge himself. He crawled under the blanket with her and she snuggled against his warm body. His hands roamed her body, tracing lines on her skin. He would never leave his guardian.


End file.
